The present invention relates to a compact electronic device having a calendar function wherein a plurality of specified dates such as holidays, schedules and so on may be set by simple key operations.
Compact electronic computers are conventionally known which have a calendar function wherein the calendar of a particular month of a particular year may be displayed. In one such compact electronic computer having a calendar function, specific dates such as anniversaries and holidays of companies are designated and stored in advance, and a separate display next to the general display is lit for the specific dates during the calendar display. However, according to the conventional method of setting the specified dates, the date data must be input separately for each specific date. Therefore, even when setting the same dates of each month or the same days of each week such as holidays of a store or the like, these dates and days must be separately set for each month or week. Further, for setting the specified dates of a long period of time such as a summer vacation, entering operations must be performed for all the days during this period, resulting in many operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact electronic device having a calendar function wherein a plurality of specified dates may be set by simple key operations for inputting initial data as a reference for setting a plurality of specified dates and setting data representing what specified dates are set, instead of setting a plurality of specified dates by performing separate key operations for each date.